1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in windshield wiper blades for vehicles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a scraper blade for removable attachment to the wiper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During inclement weather conditions the driving of a vehicle frequently becomes hazardous for many reasons. For example, snow, ice, or the like, may accumulate on the outer surface of the windshield either during driving of the vehicle or while the vehicle is stored in an exposed location. This condition hinders the driving of the vehicle in that the vision of the driver is impaired by the materials covering the windshield. In order to allievate this disadvantage, many persons cover the windshield during periods of non-use of the vehicle in order to preclude the adherence of ice and snow and the like, thereto. In addition, it is frequently necessary to scrape any adhered ice from the windshield prior to driving of the vehicle and there are many hand operated scraping devices available for accomplishing this chore. However, when driving during icy or snowy weather conditions, the accumulations of the falling snow, freezing sleet, or the like, is frequently to fast and heavy for removal by the usual windshield wiper blades, thus increasing the hazards of vehicle operation by limiting the visibility of the driver.